The health and fitness industry has undergone explosive growth as people have increasingly realized the importance of healthy living and exercise. Along with improving diet, people have become increasingly motivated to engage in regular exercise and fitness training. Weight lifting, sometimes termed “resistance training,” is an example.
By their very nature, exercise weights can be heavy and difficult to move. For example, a purchaser desiring to move a weight set from a display point to a point of sale (POS) or other location often has to make several trips to move components of the weight set, use heavy and unwieldy carts, or otherwise be inconvenienced. Additionally, retailers face the challenge of simultaneously presenting an appealing and informative display of a weight set and securely packaging the weight set for transportation.